


A Ghost's Ballad

by Punpress



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punpress/pseuds/Punpress
Summary: A Ballad of the Ghost of Hallownest's Past Journey Throughout The World
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Ghost's Ballad

A Siren Call of Sibling Lost

A Ghost’s Return unto Its Host

From Pass of King into the Town

To Center Square and Wellspring Down

Through Paths That Now Long Lay Dead

The Glow of Infection Slowly Spread

Dead and Living, Both Now Dream

And from Such Thoughts the Plague Streams

In Roads Forgotten and Paths Untread

The Stagway leads back to Wellstead

Paths Throughout This Decrepit Land

The Bell’s Ringing Through Time Shall Stand

In Paths Explored and Cornifer Well Met

The Ghost Made Maps Whenever They Set

Now They Map Through Kingdom’s Plight

And in Their Travels Duel a False Knight

With Knight Now Set as Ghost Now Found

A Shaman Teaches in the Ancient Mound

With Nail and Soul and Spirit in Hand

The Ghost Sets to Travel This Ancient Land

The Path of Pilgrim the Ghost Now Takes

Through Lands of Unn and Acidic Lakes

The Ghost Faces Sibling with Hornet’s Sting

And with Victory Receives Cloak of Mothwing

Down the Green Path Do They Travel

Past Fungal Wrath and Mantis Battle

With Nail in Hand and Wastes Toured

The Ghost Issues Challenge to the Mantis Lords

A Battle Fought with Respect and Skill

Neither Side Aims to Kill

The Ghost Now Brandishing the Mark of Pride

They Continue Through Hallownest in Stride

Over the Bridge of Acid Does It Lay

A City, a Capital, of Sorrow and Decay

The Land of Hallownest Cascading with Tears

The Dead of Hallownest Knowing Old Fears

With Hornet’s Meeting and the Sibling’s Quest

The Ghost Sets Out to Find the Dreamer’s Rest

To Graves of Many and Sleep of Souls

The Ghost Meets the Seer to Help Their Goals

In City of Tears and Waterways

Reside Allies and Friends Where They Stay

The Nailsmith, Quirrel, Ogrim, and Seer the Saint

The Ghost Worked Towards Clearing the Taint

The Ghost’s Path Wanders Near and Far

Through Crystal Peaks and Lands Bizarre

Against Foes with Light and Skills to Dart

The Ghost Retrieves the Crystal Heart

With Nail of Dream and Pale Ore

The Ghost’s Quest Took a Further Detour

So Close to Void in Ancestral Basin

The Ghost of Hallownest Soon Faced Their Lost Kin

With Heroic Smell and Dance of Nail

The Lost Kin’s Corpse No Longer Flails

And with Plagued Kin Now Resting

The Ghost Takes Up the Monarch Wings

As Night Passes and Dreamers Lay Still

The Crossroads Further Infection Fills

With Plague Spilling from Temple’s Gate

Only Sting of Nail from Ghost Shall Sate

In Kingdom’s Edge Lay Grave of Ash

Hornet Resided to Fight and Slash

With Ghost She Fought One Last Time

So They Could Uphold the King’s Line

To Ancient Basin They Once More Crept

To Discover Birth Secrets That Had Been Kept

The Ghost Discovers Their Place of Birth

The Void Holding No Room for Mirth

With Cloak of Shade and Brand of Kings

The Ghost Ascends to Find Siblings

And to the West of Wastes They Dared

To Herrah the Beast’s Lair in Village Spared

For Sister to Shed Tears of Sorrow

That Her Mother Never Woke for Morrow

The Ghost Gave Hornet Her Moment’s Rest

Before Seeking More Dreamers to Break Their Crest

The Beast of Deepnest Now Sleeps Forever

And Ghost Next Sought Monomon to Sever

In the Teacher’s Archives in Canyon of Fog

Quirell joined Ghost to Find the Pedagogue

With Balanced Blade and Soul to Spare

The Ghost Soon Fought in the Lair

Against the Uumuu, Quirell Helped His Friend

And soon Monomon the Teacher Met Her End

The Archives Empty and Teacher No More

Quirell Rested at the Blue Lake by the Shore

Ghost Sat Quiet, Patient, and True

While Their Close Friend Stared Out Over the Blue

A Quest of Pain, of Loss, and Devastation

Ghost Loses Friends and Family for Salvation

With Nail Pure and Void Spells

Ghost Continues to Ring the Death Knells

To the Watcher’s Spire Under the Constant Pour

The Ghost Battles Knights to Stem the Sore

With Lurien’s Dreams Soon Cut Short

The Ghost searched for Familial Sort

From Fog Canyon to Lands of Unn

In Queen’s Garden Ghost Sought Her Boon

A God Lost Under Siege by Traitor Lord

The White Lady Hid Behind Knight with Sword

Ghost Gazed Upon Their Mother with Composure

As She Looked Upon Them with Eyes Glazed Over

A Brief Apology from the Queen They Surmised

Before Requesting Ghost to Seek Sibling’s Demise

With Half a Royal Soul in Hand

Ghost Traveled to the Founding of this Ancient Land

In Black Basin Rests the Palace of White

Which Sleeps in Dreams Found Not in Night

Through Saws and Thorns to King’s Throne

Ghost Found Their Father’s Final Tombstone

A God Now Dead and Soul Remade

Ghost Paid Little Heed to Pale King Now Decayed

Palace Done and Dream Now Spent

Ghost Left the Castle with Swift Decent

With a Full Soul of Royal Decree

Ghost Traveled to Abyss for Memory

And with Knowledge of Sibling Deemed Pure

The Ghost Ascends with Their Cure

The King’s Soul Changed to Stop This Plight

To Heart of Void, of Black, of Night

And so Ghost Climbed Again Once More

To Enter Temple Above Black, Blue, Green Shore

In Crossroads Found in Start of Quest

The Ghost Soon Faces Their Sibling’s Best

In Egg of Void and Chains of Ore

The Hollow Knight Awaited Forevermore

Ghost’s Sibling Freed From Chain Not Plague

The Two Dueled Within the Black Egg

When Time Was Right and Opening Found

Hornet Struck Her Sibling and Kept Them Bound

With Hornet’s Pleas and Hollow Demure

Ghost Entered Dreams of Sibling Secure

Within Their Mind Ghost Found the Infection

A God, a Sun, a Dream Without Objection

And So Light Fought with Void Reborn

A Fight for Existence and Loser Torn

With Void of Black and Inky Night

The Ghost Claimed The Radiance’s Pure Light

With Sibling’s Shade and Sister’s Silk

The Ghost Rid Hallownest of Plague’s Ilk

So The Sun Now Sets Forever More

Siblings Brought Up in an Ancient War

A War of Gods, Of Moth, Of Wyrm

And So The Void Takes All in Term

**Author's Note:**

> Hope Yall Enjoy


End file.
